


Chance Encounter

by Veiled_with_life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Levi's POV, M/M, Top Eren, eren x levi - Freeform, first person POV, levi x eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veiled_with_life/pseuds/Veiled_with_life
Summary: Levi hit Eren that fateful day they met, never had he imagined that reading one text would change his life so drastically.





	Chance Encounter

Glanicing away from the road for just a moment to see what had caused my phone to go off proved to be mistake. Looking up I saw a tall young make in the upcoming crosswalk, I slammed on the brakes, hoping that the car would stop before reaching him. The car skidded to a stop but not quite quick enough, I watched in horror as the male disappeared before my vision with a "thunk." My old Chevy stopping just past the crosswalk, I put the car in park then hurriedly climbed out, rushing over to the male I had just hit. Crouching beside him I pushed back his long chestnut colored hair, my heart hammering out of my chest as his emerald eyes met my gray ones.

"Are you alright?!" I asked in a breathless panic, causing him to chuckle a bit then wince. 

"I've certainly been better" he replied in a voice smooth as honey. 

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" I ran my fingers through my hair in a nervous habit. 

"Don't apologize, just help me out of the road" he said with a slight smile, not looking all too worried for himself. The sight caused hundreds of butterflies to burst to life in my stomach, fluttering about wildly as I picked him up and carried him off the street, taking him to the park right across the street and propping him against a tree. 

"Let me move my car out of the street and then I'll be right back I promise" I said then sprinted to my car, pulling into the parking lot then running right back over to him. 

"Do you need a hospital? An ambulance?" I asked as I looked him over and began examining him. 

"I think I'm fine but I should probably go to a hospital just to be safe... After all I was just hit by a car" his voice took on a slightly playful tone as he spoke but I dismissed it since he was likely just trying to distract himself for the pain.

I bit my lip then picked him up again, carrying him to my car then sitting him down in the front seat and buckling him. "I'll drive you there. My name is Levi for the record."

"Eren. My name is Eren" he smiled as I got in the car and began to drive to the closest hospital. 

\---

I paced outside of the hospital room for around two hours before a nurse came out and let me in. My heart began to race as I stepped in, sitting on a hospital bed two feet away from me was Eren playing some game on his phone. Instantly I felt the butterflies from earlier return as I walked to his bedside. 

"Hey. Are you alright?" I asked him, an edge of nervousness in my voice. 

"I'm fine, they want to hold me here overnight to run some tests to be certain but say so far it looks like I'm just a bit bruised and scratched." He chuckled softly, the sound like velvet.

"That's good news." I said in relief.

"Yup. So, Levi, how old are you?" The sound of my name coming from his voice caused my heart to triple in speed and the butterflies to double, there was definitely something special about him.

"I'm eighteen... A senior at Freedom high school" I answered him With mild confusion.

"Really? No wonder I thought I had seen you before! I go to Freedom too!" He held up his arm, on it were two overlapping wings, the schools symbol.

"Dont we have gym together? Sixth hour coach Smith?" 

"Yeah I guess we do" he said with a slight chuckle, making me melt a bit inside.

"I'm sorry about hitting you with my car..." I said, abruptly changing the topic. 

"Don't worry about it, like the doctors were saying, they can't see anything wrong with me. But, if you _really_  feel bad about it how about you buy me a coffee after school someday, hmmm?" 

I let out a little laugh then nodded "yeah, sounds good."

\---

I ended up spending the night in the hard plastic chair at Eren's bedside,  waking up with a migraine and a serious backache. Groaning slightly I fluttered open my eyes only to meet a pair of bright green eyes with little blue specks around the pupil. The eyes widened in shock and quickly pulled away from me. I looked up at Eren sleepily and noticed the slight pink tint to his cheeks and wondered why he was blushing. 

"Morning" he said quietly and took a step back. It was then that I noticed he was no longer in a hospital gown but the green polo with the wings of freedom logo on the collar. 

"Mornin'" I replied in a voice raspy from sleep. 

I stood up slowly and stretched out my back, grunting slightly as it slid back into place with soft little pops. I then glanced at the nearby clock and my eyes windened immediately, waking up as though somebody had just slapped me in across the face.

"Shit! I'll be late! Do you need a ride? I can give you a ride" I offered him as he just stood there smiling a bit. 

"My mom is waiting for me out front" he said then laughed a bit. 

"What's so funny" I asked him with a slight glare, not understanding how any of this was amusing. 

"Nothing, nothing" he said and held his hands up. "I'll be heading out now, remember, you owe me a coffee" he said then left. 

I sighed then grabbed my stuff and left, heading out to my car and calling one of my closest friends. 

After two or three rings the phone was picked up "Hello!" She shouted into the phone. 

"Hange, listen I'm gonna be late to class, I need you to cover for me okay?"

"Got it!" She called back into the phone then hung up.

I sighed in relief then drove home to take a quick shower and get dressed.


End file.
